Only one mornig
by living-the-future
Summary: There is one morning, which connects Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha. What was, before Sasuke lost its feelings to the girl? I have no credit to this story.. all i did is change it from german to english. Thats why the wording might be confusing a bit.


Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters from the series belong not to me but Masashi Kishimoto. I do not make money to these Fanfiction.

Contents: There is one morning, which connects Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha. What was, before Sasuke lost its feelings to the Rachegelüste? Or also the emergence of a rumor, which is haarsträubend in the true sense of the word.

My Note... This story belongs to someone else but is written in a different language. Its written in German. Thats why some of the words won't make sense.

* * *

Only it had not been noticeable to it at all. It was also still very young and understood the meaning of its acting not. But, if it found the time, its view again and again looked for automatically a small girl. Their smile was sticking on. Them seemed with the girls of their age much like to be and their friends always defended them.

Sasuke knew that its name was Ino, Ino Yamanaka, and that its father belongs to the Shinobi Konohas. He knew all this, although he had not spoken before ever with it. But it wanted actually gladly. Perhaps that would understand to help it, why he felt in its proximity always such an incomprehensible beating of the heart, why it looked for automatically situations, in which he her observe could.

At that time he did not understand this acting simply yet. But only because a child with the term can begin „love "only little, that does not mean that it canno t feel her nevertheless.

Possibly it would have remained thereby, with shy views and hidden admiration, if this fateful day had not been.

Perhaps it was not any more than a coincidence, perhaps was it fate that they both of one morning arrived too early at the academy.

Sasuke was as on each day the all first pupil. Nevertheless the door of the school was open mostly already, so that it could set itself directly in classrooms and wait there. But on this special day it found it locked forwards. It surprised it a little, but it assumed that it probably was today still in former times than otherwise and therefore still no teacher before it had unlocked.

That could quite be correct. Both its father and Itachi were today on a mission and therefore the breakfast not too had today for a long time lasted. Thus it leaned beside the door to the wall and waited themselves for the fact that Iruka or another teacher come and would unlock.

The minutes appeared to it endlessly, while it stood so there. Nobody came. On Sasukes forehead had formed in the meantime a thoughtful fold. Where did the teachers remain? And also by the other academy pupils far and broadly still nothing was to be seen. The first hour would have to actually begin already soon, said to it its clock.

Then quiet steps let it listen attentively. Sasuke turned the head to the left, in order to expect to the Ankömmling. Unfortunately the shape was too small, that it could have been a teacher.

But in the next moment its heart struck suddenly faster, than it recognized it. This bright blond clay/tone of their hair was unmistakably even singular on this distance, absolutely among the children of its age. That calculated Ino now on it came… which for a mood fate. And it does not even believe in such a thing. But perhaps it had to begin today thereby?

When Ino had arrived already nearly with it, he could recognize finally their face expression. It seemed to be just as surprised as it that they both the first pupils were. Sasuke believed itself to be able to remind that Ino was not the straight most punctual one. Drauf it had really respected however never. If he thought about it, always first its smile occurred to him, because it so naturally worked. Which interested it already that she was repeatedly times late to. Only on this morning it became importantly for it.

Some steps far away from it the blond one finally stopped and saw themselves somewhat lost over. Sasuke followed its view first, but still nobody was in range of vision except them, why it looked at soon thereafter again Ino. When she noticed this view, seemed it move to become and murmured a quiet „good morning, Sasuke. "

„", He returned mornings, not many louder than the girl before him. However not really from embarrassment, but due to the fact that it was not safe, whether it wanted to start a discussion. About what did one talk with a girl? Sasuke feared to employ itself absolutely dumb as soon as it opened also only the mouth. On the other hand some of it wanted to absolutely talk in addition, with Ino, to become acquainted with it less more near, see their smile, if it were valid for him, only him alone.

The silence became already unpleasant, as Ino finally began to speak. „Is… otherwise still none there? "

„I was today as the first there. "It twitched uncertainly with the shoulders. „And since then nobody came. Except you. "

„Oh… oh so. "

Their view wandered restlessly, then however nevertheless always returned to it. It made it obviously nervous that it observed it the whole time so attentively. It grinste before itself. Nevertheless he had now a little which other one to do to only be waiting than the whole time.

But after a small while it also that became again too boring. Perhaps now really once the moment had come, in which he should strive around a discussion. Nevertheless, the person before him was not possibly someone. Unnoticed by others - and even a little unnoticed by it - it had been interested in this girl, Ino Yamanaka, ever more than in its age companions. For its seven years it worked more ripely than most. He found at least. It had completely clearly its characteristics.

Suddenly it occurred to it somewhat with which he could start a maintenance. That it had remembered in addition, not already in former times.

„I heard that you can throw flowers such as Kunai. "Became red you main header the head and. „It is correct thus? "

„Well, no large thing. "Grant as! It let Sasuke smile automatic.

„I find it impressing "said it honestly. Actually hadn't he believed this rumor at all, had been as Kiba - or it Shikamaru? - had told it of it. But it found it now all the more admirable.

„Real? I would not have thought at all that it would interest a boy at all. "Your face showed the clear surprise and it joy over it and in its eyes sparkled hidden pride to its being able. However it wanted to leave this pride too probably not clearly outward and hid it behind embarrassment. But its admiration flattered to her completely clearly.

It came now again and again a step to it and approached it so completely gradually on.

„", He confirmed it to real again, what anyway already knew her. „All, also the teachers, say, you wärst technically the best Kunoichi of our class. It is to be experienced interesting that they are apparent right. "

„However really only in the practical parts. Which concerns the theory, Sakura me is around miles ahead. "Ino pulled a Grimasse and laughed then.

„Supposed because me learning is too boring. But I find weapon training mad. Because my father is also a Ninja, I can often train the blond girl together with him ", continued. „Natural only if it a straight mission does not have. But if it is not there, I must help my mother in the flower shop anyway. "

„And train then instead with flowers. "

Sasuke tried to introduce itself it. Ino, surrounded from an immense number color-glad blooms and different plants, which took three roses from a vase, only carefully to smelled in order hurling it abruptly then from itself to, so that they met exactly the center of a target. So wrong and this conception idealizes also was, after it was once there, got it no longer from its head. It experienced today so many things over Ino, as it had not done it in the whole time, which it now already could do it.

„One cannot really call training that probably. "Smiled you kicherte quietly and it again. „You know, sometimes think I, it would be to be had beautifully older brothers and sisters, who could help me. You have a brother, or, Sasuke? "

The smile on Sasukes face yielded suddenly a half stubborn, half sad expression. Nearly never there „it is. And if nevertheless it does not have time for me. "

„Oh… "

Already in this moment repented Sasuke its words already. Instead of regarding it further friendly, now also Inos face oppression and it pointed looked to ground. It would have known itself slaps. Now Ino was likewise sad and it was its debt.

Straight ones it wanted to take it back and apologize with it for the fact that it had ruined the good tendency in such a way, but Ino forestalled it. „Sasuke, I'm sorry. With this topic I would not better even have begun. "

„Me it does also to suffering ", sighed it and leaned the head back. „Nevertheless I do not admit a brother? "

Contrary to Ino, which was an only child, it had it perhaps still completely well. It considered such a thing for the first time. On which for thoughts this girl brought it. He could not introduce himself probably at all correctly, how it had to be, if one did not have brothers and sisters.

They purged both again into silence, while they thought about their discussion. Sasukes of feet became in the meantime already completely deaf, by the long time, which it already leaned to the wall. Actually it could put itself nevertheless just as well. From a teacher each trace was finally still missing.

It let slow slide itself along the wall down, until it sat on the ground. It looked to the sky highly. But only briefly, then its attention was taken up again by Ino, which took itself at it an example and about far away from it likewise with the back to the wall put itself a meter.

Sasuke turned its face to her.

„Oh so! I may set myself nevertheless beside you, or? ", it asked a small instant too late. However it did not make a difference. He would have said not no.

„You may do clear. You can come also calmly still another piece more near. "The last words went almost in the noise of the wind became under so quiet it. Its heart struck faster, than Ino thereupon smiled and slipped somewhat near.

„I really ask myself, where all this remain. "

Sasuke nodded confirming. The same naturally already asked himself he, although the thought that perhaps none would come more, constituted also not much him. For the first time it was really alone with Ino. For the first time they talked with one another, completely ungezwungen. He could not believe it correctly yet at all. It made it unbelievably happy, in addition, embarrassed, on which it could make itself no rhyme somehow. He liked Ino, or? Then it did not have to be embarrassed in its present nevertheless.

„Somewhat, Sasuke is not correct? ", it asked it, after it had stared one while only absent before itself. „Do you not well? "

She saw it anxiously on, from these large, blue eyes, whose clay/tone of the color skies reminded him in cloudless weather. Just like these eyes also Inos mind seemed to only rarely cloud itself. A ungebändigte joy of life sparkled even now from them.

„No, already well. With me everything is correct ", tried it down to calm.

Sasuke could not really explain itself, what he imagined thereby, but at one time to main header he a hand and led it slowly at Inos cheek. It twitched briefly, there wanted the hand almost to withdraw itself, but then the smile returned on its face. Bewitched he regarded it.

„Sasuke… "

He believed to hear an easily asking undertone from their voice. Ino main header their hand now at Sasukes cheek. Their faces had imperceptibly ever more near come itself thereby. Already he could feel their even breath. He however got only laboriously air. Its heart struck so fast, it believed, directly it had to tear its chest up.

Their lips separated only few centimeters…

„Ino? "

Frightened the head of the Blondine in the height and Sasuke twitched discharged immediately of it. Almost synchronously the two looked around for the intruder. It was Shikamaru.

Which for a timing! Sasuke sparkled it badly on, but the Nara paid attention anyway only to Ino, which had become completely red.

„… You have ski Shikamaru… you something saw? "

The responding yawned behind reproached hand. „For example? Which I should have seen. "It gave itself really completely left, but Sasuke did not believe it.

„Which you come only actually now? ", the Uchiha asked and for the first time today turned Shikamaru to it its attention.

„TC? Times, do you say yesterday perhaps gepennt, when Iruka said us that the teachers have a meeting and instruction begins this morning one hour later? "He sighed theatrically. „I still received that despite half sleep. "

Sasuke and Ino exchanged a short view and twitched both with the shoulders. They had probably missed that both. Coincidence?

Only few minutes later emerged finally the teachers and also the other pupils arrived gradual. Also instruction began finally. Sasuke fell it on this day heavily to concentrate. He constantly felt views of itself and, if he turned, was always it either Ino or Shikamaru, which observed him. Then it turned each mark fast again to the board and tried its thoughts on to direct, which wanted to teach Iruka them today.

The hours were finite by and Sasuke the classroom already nearly had left, when Shikamaru held back it. „I want to talk with you. "

„I however not with you. "Sasuke rotated the eyes and pushed Shikamaru aside. "Another time perhaps. I must now to the Shurikentraining. "

On the following days Sasuke did its best both to Ino and Shikamaru out of the way to go. And then later everything of reason changed three days up.

The pupils received it from Iruka, when Sasuke of one morning did not participate for the first time in instruction. It is in the hospital. On the day of yesterday with the exception of it the entire Uchihaclan would have been extinguished.

Many girls, among them also Ino, tried to get a visit time at its patient bed this day, but it was permitted none. Sasuke did not even experience of it.

It took several day, before it could leave the hospital again. And on its way home then Shikamaru met it. „I want to still talk with you. You cannot go to me up to your end of life out of the way. "

"Why I should also? "Sasukes thoughts circled around somewhat completely different one. It did not have desire on this discussion.

"I had already noticed that you constantly observe Ino. "

"So… Do I have that? "

"Do not do the ignorant ones. "Shikamaru hummed indignantly. „We both know, about what I speak. You stand on Ino. "

Sasuke laughed short and freudlos up. "You are jealous. "

„No! Like that is not that at all! Ino is the daughter of the best friend of my Va… "

But while Shikamaru still justified itself, Sasuke had continued already and heard no more. „. Tell `which you want. But I am anyway no danger for you. I like girls with long hair. "

Shikamaru blinzelte confused. There one should become smart from the Uchiha. „Pfh! "Afterwards to run, he did not have desire it in any case. „Such an arrogant… "the hands in the trouser pockets hiding went the Nara into the other direction of it.

One week later…

„Hey Sakura! Say times, you like the Uchiha, or an I wrong? "

„Naturally! "

„He likes girls with long hair, I heard. "

"HE DOES!!!! EKKK.. I'm bound to win his heart now." Sakura said


End file.
